heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsmoke Western Vol 1 32
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Joe Maneely | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Plunderers! | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Jack Keller | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Learning that wealthy rancher Calvin Mapes has put a dam along the river that denies other ranches much needed water for their cattle, Kid Colt decides to pay Mapes a visit. However when he arrives at the property he finds armed guards and a fence resisting him. When the guards refuse to let him through, the Kid rushes over the fence on his horse Steel and races toward Mapes' ranch house. When Kid Colt confronts Mapes about the dam the wealthy cattleman pulls a gun on Kid Colt and refuses to listen. The confrontation is paused when Calvin's daughter Anne tries to stop her. Then Sloane, Mapes' ranch foreman gets the drop on Kid Colt and orders him to leave or get shot in the back. Kid Colt goes back into town to tell the local ranchers what happened and they begin to consider what to do next. While back at the Mapes ranch, Anne overhears Sloane telling his men how they are going to kill her father and then take over the entire valley. Anne rushes into town and tells Kid Colt what Sloane is planning and convinces the townspeople to come to the aid of her father. However they cross paths with Sloane and his men and they have Anne's father as a hostage. Sloane orders Kid Colt and his men to drop their guns and they comply, however the Kid kicks up rocks that knock the gun out of Sloane's hand and a fight breaks out. Eventually Kid Colt and his posse manage to subdue Sloane and his men. In the aftermath of the battle, Mapes realizes the errors of his ways and soon the dam is destroyed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sloane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Showdown at Sunup | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Matt Baker | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | StoryTitle3 = Barbed Wire | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ross Andru | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Last Roundup! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Siege! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Drucker | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Billy Buckskin and his pal Soapy are assisting American troops trapped on a ridge hold off an advancing Mexican army. Although they are outnumbered they manage to force the Mexican forces to pull back. This is only a minor reprieve and without reinforcements they are doomed to lose the battle, and so Soapy is sent to the nearby fort to get more men. With another attack looming and morale low, Billy tells the captain that he will go an see what he can spy from the enemy lines. Sneaking out into enemy lines Billy slips past sentries that are put in place, and manages to sneak right up to a quarter tent. There he overhears the commanding officers of the Mexican forces plotting to bring a cannon up to a higher ground and blasting the American soldiers while they sleep. Billy rushes back to camp where he informs the captain of what they are planning and offers a solution. That night as the Mexican forces go up a path to where they plan to use their cannon, the American troops push the trees around them surrounding the enemy and forcing them to surrender. By the time Soapy arrives with reinforcements, Billy and the other soldiers have all the Mexicans as prisoners. When the soldiers go back to the fort to throw a celebration for Billy, the young scout opts to slip out quietly with Soapy, thinking a celebration is too much commotion. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mexican army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}